The Unified Tribes of Iswerher
The Tribe of Iswerher (Wigarnodal: Stamm von Iswerher) is a massive tribal society located on the Low South-Western side of the island of Isodal, just behind the Rhine river''' Iswerher is an independent society located in Isodal a far arctic island, it is one of many Monster societies, the inhabitants refer to themselves as Iswerher and are part of the Vampiric family, they are considered a rather large threat on Isodal due to their size, however they have been in decay since, the undead horde arrived and forced them to stop hunting in the forest and from freely wondering the southern tip of the island, forcing them to begin fishing. However some tribes still continue to hunt within the Undead controlled forests. Traits The Iswerher are a species of Monster under the Vampiric family. Like many of the other vampires they are believed to be descendants from the near-extinct Pure-Blood Vampire. However unlike the other species like Nosferatu, Dissimulo Vampire (Disguised Vampire), Half-Blood and many more due to the Iswerher have been observed to rarely have any fangs, instead they have pointed lower teeth and triangular upper teeth commonly seen in some types of sharks to tear flesh into smaller pieces for them to swallow it easily, and of course drink their blood at the same time. Where most vampires are forced to drink blood apart from Half-bloods making them a rarity among most. The Iswerher also have several other traits such as: * Microscopic patches of rough skin, on the Palm, fingers and soles. * Permanent Blood Red Eyes. * Most have an Ectomorphic build. * Most if not, are at least 182 centimeters (About 6 foot). * Having retractable claws stored in their fingers (usually tears the flesh from their fingers when drawn). * Limited mana and magical ability. * Known to be the only people where it's far more common to have White, Grey or Silver hair, over Black. * High cell regeneration. (Allowing even the most serious wounds to be regenerated within an hour) * Sun has been observed to give the average Iswerher second-degree burns. ''' History 'Not much is known about their history, they are believed to be descendants from Pure-blood vampires. The rarest breed of vampires to which most of the vampiric branches originally evolved from. They have from what has been observed a very militarist and racial culture focusing on preserving their Home, way of life and race making them the most fanatic creatures on the Earth. Leffka Era The Leffka Era is the first documented Era Iswerher history. It is marked with the accession of Leffka Welawigwulf as Supreme Chieftess after she led her Tribe of Iswerher against all the other Iswerher tribes uniting them under the Race Flag which is still used even in Modern times as a war flag, She was seen as the most popular leader due to her kind nature, yet strict discipline making her the Gold standard for all her predecessors to come. Her rule also saw increased support and rise of the Woodwork, Religion and Language by implementing the first date system known as the Diotragin (People's Advice) where the day comes first, then the month and then the name of the leader with the current year since they rose to power. It's a system that is still used today in modern day -KAB- much to the annoyance to many nations. Her later years saw the rise of the undead in the south, forcing the Entirety of the Iswerher to retreat and stay behind the Rhine, leading to unrest between tribes, which would not be solved until the (N/A) Era.' Heratta Era Currently, nothing of note has occurred, apart from some civil unrest. Politics 'Their politics is very simple, they vote for a Supreme Chieftain, mostly only the strongest and smartest get the position. The person then holds the title until death (The Supreme Chieftain), or until they resigns. Elections for the title occur again, resetting the Era once more and having a new Supreme Chieftain.' The current supreme chieftain is a 21 year old, named Heratta Welawigwulf, and there is already talk from some of the branches of the tribe, to oust him, for someone stronger. The individual tribal chieftain is rarely ever contested, due to the Person needing to fight against the Cheiftain and 5 of his best soldiers by themselves to become the new Cheiftain. Some do try to become a Chieftain by being adopted by the current Chieftain through skill, or marrying into their family.' Branches' There is believed to be about 15 different cleans within Tribe Iswerher''' * Iswerher * Aldwulf * Gerwig * Wahramn * Aurich * Barnim * Bautzen * Börde * Sigher * Wergangild * Branhhi * Aldburg * Helmramn * Wegin * Aldheima '''Category:Nations